Truth or Dare?
by RuinsofTikal
Summary: Just a little game....FINISHED!
1. The game begins muahahahahhaa

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I haven't been on in a while...a looooooooooong while...sorry! But anyways...I've decided ta make a new story (not school fic so start being relieved). Since I suck at romance here's a HUMOR ALL THE WAY STORY MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...it's truth or dare time...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KH characters and some of the dare ideas belong to my friend...**

One day during the summer, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Rikku, Yuna, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus, Namine, and...Wakka...were all at Sora's place being COMPLETELY bored... Sora and the guys were sittin on the couch some crossing their arms...Kairi and the girls were sleeping on the floor because the boys took all the couches... 

"I'm bored...Riku are you bored?..." Sora suddenly asked...

"No shit sherlock..." He replied in a bored tone... All of a sudden Rikku woke up from her sleep and shouted

"TRUTH OR DARE! I WANNA PWAY! I WANNA PWAY!" While waking everyone up... Riku raised an eyebrow then he smirked that eeeevvvviiiill smirk. Then he sat on the floor and said

"Hell YEAH! SORA GET READY FOR REVENGE FROM LAST TIME!...and YEAH!

"What? Since when did you want revenge on Sora?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Yeah since when?" Sora asked just as confused as Kairi.

"Since...NOW! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...HA...HA..."

"Okay...Anyways...Let's get the game started shall we? I'll start out...Truth or dare RIKU!" Rikku said.

"Say wha? Okay Dare."

"I dare you to dress up like a girl, go out with a random guy, and say 'I wuv you' no matter wut!"

"Shit!" Everyone started laughing their heads off like crazy from the expression on Riku face...it was somethin like this 0o. Soooo... He dressed like a girl and went out with the random guy...

After a few minutes...Riku came running through da door...

"BLECH! THE FUCKING DARE DID NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIM FUCKING KISSING ME!" Riku started cleaning his mouth with soap, mouth washer, water, listerine, gadorade, more water, tooth paste, perfume, and ice while everybody cracked up...

Riku came back and sat at his regular spot from before. He glared at Rikku then turned to Sora

"Sora, T or D."

"Hmmmm...truth."

"Is it true you had an affair with both Namine and Kairi?"

"Are you crazy! Kairi's the only one for me and you know that!"

"Actually..." Namine spoke up "He did have an affair with me..."

"WHAT! No I DID NOT!"

Kairi got mad...REAL mad...She got up and slapped the friggin hell out of Sora.

"OW! Dang for a girl you could really slap Kai."

"Hehe...Thanks." She slapped him with her powerful slap again and then kicked him on the leg. He winced in pain while saying "Namine's lying!...ow..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sora you're right I was lying. I just wanted to see the expression on Kairi's face that's all!" Namine laughed.

"Why you little... Anyways, TIDUS truth or dare..."

"Huh! What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Fine...um...dare."

"I dare you to beat the hell outta Namine with your god damn stick right NOW."

"Holy shit..." Namine ran out of the room followed by Tidus with his stick

Meanwhile... The rest of the gang were just sitting there and in the background you could hear crashing noises and a cat meowing in pain. After a few minutes tidus walked out of the kitchen followed by a really injured dead looking messy haired Namine.

"Okie! My turn!" Tidus said happily "Yuna truth or dare?"

"Huh? Oh...um... D-Dare?"

"I dare you to run up and down the neighborhood singing the Barney song at the top of your lungs!"

"0o" Yuna got up and walked outside and started singing in a horrible voice... "I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! ..."

All of a sudden THE Barney popped outta no where and the murder music started to play.

"OMFG! IT'S BARNEY! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY!" Yuna starts to run like hell while Barney aka the purple dinosaur from hell chased after her.

"Come back and give me a hug! C'mon little gerbal...Give me a hug!" Barney yelled after her. Yuna suddenly stopped and turned around around with fury in her eyes...

"WHAT DA FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"You mean a gerbal?"

"YES THAT'S WHAT I MEAN." Yuna started to beat up the purple dino in a cloud of smoke while singing the rest of the song...

"LET'S GET TOGETHER AND KILL BARNEY. WITH A GREAT BIG PUNCH ON THE DINOSAURS HEAD, NO MORE STUPID DINOSAUR!"

After that Yuna ran back in to the house leaving the dinofreak out on the street and watched as a car ran over him. She went back to where she sat in the truth or dare circle

"Truth or dare Kairi!"

"Dare me!"

"Okay, I dare you to run around naked and jump off a cliff!"

"But there is no cliff around here..." All of a sudden a cliff appears right in front of the house "crap..." Sooo...Kairi took off her clothes while every guy in the neighborhood checked her out besides the gay guys. She ran around butt naked and ran off the cliff. Sora appeared outta no where and shouted in slow motion "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kairi!"

Kairi popped outta no where behind him looking like the girl from the grudge with scars all over. Sora turned around and screamed and then jumped off the cliff while Kairi laughed her head off and went back to the house where Sora mysteriously turned out sitting there with cuts all over him.

"Okay...Rikku T or D!"

"Ummm... Dare me sucka!"

"I dare you to kiss a random person in here with a blind fold on and that includes the girls...Everyone but me...In fact I'll be standing on the couch."

Rikku groaned in defeat and put on a blind fold and ran around the room until she found someone...she kissed the person and removed the blind fold. Her eyes widened as she saw who it is that she kissed...

"OMG! SONIC T. HEDGEHOG! EWWWWWWWWWWWW! EEEEEKKKKKK I GOTTA WASH MY MOUTH! EEEEEEWWWWW! BLECH!" Rikku screamed and went into the bathroom...

"Sonic, wtf are you doing here?" Yuffie asked.

"Heh wrong fic...but I'd say that was a really nice welcome." He smirked and disappeared.

Rikku came back and sat down with a disgusted look on her face

"Truth or dare Yuffie..."

"Truth"

"Is it true that you sat in a tree with Leon K-I-S-S-I-N-G him?"

"Yeah but it was only once so it was no big deal..."

"Oh"

"Ok! My turn!" Yuffie squealed "Selphie! T or D!"

"D"

"I dare you to jump into da pool butt nakey!"

"Awwwwwwww...man! Fine!" Selphie went nakey and jumped into da pool in Sora's backyard and while she did that, the gang took every single one of her clothes and hid them in the 'secret place that Sora, Kairi, and Riku only knows about. Selphie came back into the house to find everyone gone including her clothes...

"Crap...0o..."

Meanwhile...everyone's at the secret place waiting to see if Selphie would ever find them AND her clothes. After a few couple of HOURS, Selphie came crashing into the secret place with evil red eyes...she was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo gonna kill them...

"HOW DARE YOU PPLZ TAKE MY GOD DAMN DRESS AND LEAVE ME BACK THERE BUTT NAKED! THAT WAS THE WORST MEMORY IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFFFFFE!"

_(Flashback)_

_ Selphie went roaming around the street while... A BUNCH OF GUYS WERE TRYING TO GLOMP HER MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Then Selphie kept running until she crashed into a brick wall that appeared outta no where resulting in all the guys trying to glomp her literally...Then she used her super evil 'powers' and killed them with her... smile? Her evil diabolical smile that kills everyone because it's so friggin damn ugly (No offense to Selphie lovers)! Then she finally found footsteps of her evil friends and followed them to the secret place... _

_(End of flashback)  
_

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU GUYS LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"Omg...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Save us!"

"Ow!"

"EEEEK!"

"Oooo ee ooo ah ah ping pang AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

And yea...you could hear ALL of their cries of agony...ouch... Obviously, taking Selphie's clothes was NOT a good idea...

Afterwards...

The doors opened back at Sora's house...The first one in was a fully dressed Selphie followed by the rest of the gang...with broken bones...and bruises... They sat back in the T or D circle...

"Ok...Selphie...Never EVER do that again..." Wakka...for the first time spoke...

Since everyone was too beat up to continue, Selphie suggested something...

"Well I guess we'll just hafta wait till the next chapter to find out what the rest of you will get dared..." Selphie said evilly with devil horns on her head... "So R&R pplz! ...or else...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Haha...You guys heard her! Anyways, I really had fun doing this story lolz...Now...DO WHAT SELPHIE SAYS! jk...lolz  
**  



	2. Barney returns

**Thanx for da reveiws! I'll try updating my othe story but first, this one will be updated first cuz my friend keeps bugging me to update! wah!coughshe'sthe3rdreveiwercoughcough...**

Chapter 2

"Okay...Is everyone ready for the next round of Truth or Dare?" Selphie shouted energetically...while a second ago she was about to pound someone's head off...

"Yeah...As long as you don't try to KILL us AGAIN!" Leon/Squall pointed out...

"Oh don't worry...I will...Truth or dare...Wakka...?"

"Dare me, ya?"

"I dare you to go outside and sing the barbie song like you're gay!"

"Fine..." Wakka went outside and sung the barbie song...then all of a sudden, everyone in the neighborhood came out of their houses and shouted

"SHUZZUP!" while throwing their shoes at Wakka...And then a police car comes outta no where and starts to chase Wakka...0.o...Yuffie and the gang looked out the door and watched as Wakka was being clobbered by shoes and being chased by the police car back and forth over and over until the orange haired guy just starts running towards...SORA'S HOUSE...He ran through the door and closed it behind him...as a bunch of shoes could be heard hitting the door

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO COME IN HE-" Sora shouted but got interupted by the police car CRASHING into the door sending poor Wakka flying across the room! ...ouch... but he's okay folks! ...I hope...(sweatdrops anime-style)

"Omg...I told you! You weren't supposed to come in here!" Sora pouted.

"Whatever. At least I did the dare." Wakka said sitting back on the floor while everyone else sat back also. "Namine T or D.."

"D."

"I dare you to go to Disneyland..."

"YAY!"

"And get beaten up by Mickey Mouse!"

"NOOOOO!"

At Disneyland...

"Hey Mickey! Come and beat me up you fucking lozer!"

"What did you call me!" Mickey said in an evil tone...

"A lozer! That's what I called you!"

"Why you little!"

They ran through the whole park until Namine somehow smashed into a pole that appeared from an alternate universe created by aliens!

And so...Mickey beat Namine up with a teddy bear...0.o...Mickey's evil teddy bear that is so soft you can't even feel a thing! Amazing...

Back at Sora's...

"T or D Leon! ...or Squall...or whatever your name is..." Namine said..."You better pick truth...I have a really good one to ask you..."

"You're not fooling me you fool, Dare."

"You idiota. It's called reverse psyhcology! I dare you to fall off the stairs over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over!"

"Oh fuck no..."

"Oh fuck yes!"

"..." Sooo...He went up the stairs and fell down...

"Ow...Yes I got through it! Oh no I have to go again..."

"Owee crap help me oh lord!"

"Ouch...yay! the second time is over! Crap I must go again...(slow and dramatically) NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone just stared at him as he went through the never ending cycle of talking to himself and falling down the stairs from hell...0.o

"I guess being a bit TOO quiet has gotten to his brain..." Cloud stated...

"Oh and YOU'RE not quiet Cloud?" Rikku said.

He says nothin...

"That's what I thought."

Okay...After Leon/Squall...omg SCREW THIS! I'll just call him Squall!

"It's Leon..."

Too bad! Anyways...As I was saying...After he came out of the cycle of doom he went back to his seat...

"Truth or dare Cloud..."

"Truth.."

"What was your most embarassing moments?"

"The time when Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith forced me to go shopping with them and I ended up being the one that holds everything including their 'girl' stuff...if you know what I'm saying...and everybody thought I was gay!"

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Yuffie laughed. "It was so funny! You should've seen the look on your face Cloud...It was PRICELESS!"

Cloud took out his sword...

"Go any further Yuffie..."

"Okay, I get it!"

"Truth or Dare Sora..."

"Dare."

"I dare you to get a makeover by the girls and then go down to the strip club strip in front of the guys, pretending that you're a girl!"

"Oh shit..."

The girls giggled and took him to a room. After a while they came out and Sora looked exactly like a girl! So he went to the strip club and stripped in front of the guys... But then the guys looked at him suspiciously

"Dude...Are you a...guy?" Asked one of the guys.

"Uh...yes...I mean NO! No...yea that's the word."

They raised an eyebrow at him or 'her'.

"Are you sure..."

"Yup"

All of a sudden one of the guys took off 'her' wig and screamed...

"OMFG! YOU FUCKIN PERV!"

"Uh..."

Then some lez out of no where asked Sora out...

"Aw FUCK NO!" Sora ran out of the club and back to his house and went into the bathroom... Everyone in the T or D circle could hear puking sounds coming from the brunette 0.o...After that...Sora came out of the bathroom and sat down with a pale horror-striken face...(I don't blame him 0.o)

"Truth...or...dare...Riku..."

"Shit! Fine, Dare."

"I dare you to give Barney a kiss!"

"Oh hell no..."

Just then Barney appears...

"Omg...I thought I killed him!" Yuna blurted out...

"Come give me a hug little silver headed freak..." Barney said in his stupid horrendous ugly dumb voice.

"Um...Do I HAVE to kiss him?" Riku asked nervously.

"Yup" Sora simply said.

Riku went up to the purple freak and kissed him...omg I'm sooooo gonna have nightmares tonight!

"Okay! Could I beat him up again pweaze?" Yuna asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No! I wanna beat him up!" Riku said drinking listerine...even though he's supposed to die from that but he's not dieing...

"Fine! We'll both beat him up!"

"Okay!"

Then they disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with Barney in it...Then they went to the railroads and tied him on the rails ...Then a train passed by a killed Barney once again! Then Riku and Yuna went back to Sora's place and sat back in their seats...

"Man that felt good!" Riku exclaimed. "Now...Truth or dare...Tidus..."

"Dare..."

"I dare you to..."

**Haha...Cliffhangy! Now hunt down my friend and make her stop bugging me to update this one instead of the other ones! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Wtf mate?

**Hey peeps! Get ready for more craziness! Literally... and Riku was about to dare Tidus somethin ok? Just to refresh ya'll's memory.  
**

Chapter 3

"...Wear a skirt and a tube top! Then you must go into the mall and go shopping in Victoria's Secret!" Riku finished.

"Oh fucken shit!" Tidus went into the room and found a skirt and a tube top...Then he went into the mall while everyone he went passed was just staring...and staring...and StArInG... A couple of people were like wtf? Some of the girls fainted...and when Tidus went into Victoria's Secret, EVERYONE fainted...0.o...he must've looked REALLY stupid to pull that off...0.o In the background you could see the rest of the group laughing their heads off...Then Sora took a picture of Tidus and put the pic on Ebay! Then they went back to Sora's place...Tidus totally himiliated BIG TIME..

"Umm...hold on a sec...Who's drawer did you go through to get that skirt and the tube top?" Yuna asked Tidus...

Tidus looked very nervous..."Y-Yours...?"

"WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M GONNA GET SOME REVENGE ON YOU WHEN IT'S MY TURN TO TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Shit...T or D Wakka!"

"D!"

"I dare you to wear a tutu and go to a little girl's school of ballet! And actually take the lesson!"

"Crap..." So Wakka wore a really tight tutu and went to the school of ballet for little girls... He took lessons...and kept tripping every one second 0.o... one second passes by...trip...another second...trip and another and another and anotherand another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another...

"Omg Wakka! You are such a great dancer! You shall perform in front of everybody!" The teacher said...she must be blind!

"Neva!"

Wakka then ran out and back to the house...Slammed through the door...and ran into the bathroom to get himself changed...Outside you could hear him struggling like crazy...

"Fuckin tutu! It won't come off! Too tight! I'm gonna get Tidus for this!" All of a sudden you could hear him tripping over something and crashing into everything...just trying to get the tutu off...

A week later...

Wakka storms outta the restroom...

"I FINALLY GOT IT OFF!" To find everyone sleeping... "WAKE UP PEOPLEZ!" He screamed as everyone woke up...all but Yuffie...After a few seconds Yuffie jumps up and starts screaming hysterically...

"OMFG! THEN ALIENS ARE ATTACKING! RUN!" Then she jumped out the window (crashing the glass in the process) and ran to the airport...to find...BARNEY! (0.o)

"OMG! IT'S BARNEY! I SHALL GO ALL NINJA ON YOU! HIIIIIIYAH!"

this shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S Again, this shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S This shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S 

"Come and give me a hug little cockroach..."

Yuffie REALLY got ticked off so she ended up throwing him ALL the way into the sky and watched him get run over by a giant airplane...and then a jetplane...then a swarm of starwars ships...that all came from thin air...

"Oh yeah! Uh huh! I'm da bomb! Oh yeah!" She sung...Then Sora and peeps came to bring her back to the truth or dare death circle...

"Yuffie what...happened?" Sora asked cocking an eyebrow up...

"Let me hear you say, this shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A- S ! This shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S! Again, this shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S! This shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S! Huh? Oh I beat up Barney that's all."

"WHAT! I WAS SUPPOSED TA BEAT HIM UP! WAH!" Yuna and Riku shouted simutaneously.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the (scary music plays) evil...horrible crazy scary spooky weird funny wtf? hell stupid pshyco truth or dare circle of doom! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...aka ehcsswfwhsptodcod..." Riku announced...

Back at 'the house'...(has scary music again)

"Okay, Kairi, T or D?" Wakka said FINALLY being able to dare someone...or ask somethin...

"Dare."

"I dare ya to dress like a hobo and sit out on the street while begging everyone hysterically for money like a madman...er...girl..."

"Okay. I can handle that...I hope..."

She dressed like a hobo and went to the street...when a person passed by she went CRAZY...The women just stared at Kairi as she went nuts...

"PLEAZE GIVE ME SOME MONEY PWEAZE! I'M GONNA DIE! PLEAZE! I WON'T RAPE YOU I PROMISE! PLEAZE...PLEAZE..." She then started to cry hysterically while clinging onto the person's legs... The woman just stared at her...

"Omg sure! I'm rich so I'll give ya half of my money since I only make ten billion dollars a day and I'll also give ya a limo!" She said..

"OMG! REALLY!"

Back at 'the house'...

Kairi came crashing in with all the riches in the world! She hugged Wakka VERY tightly...

"THANK YOU WAKKA FOR DARING ME THAT CAUSE I JUST GOT RICH! I HAVE A LIMO RITE OUTSIDE RITE NOW! THANK YOU!"

Everyone glared at her...

"STUPID WAKKA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU IDIOTA!" Everyone but Kairi screamed into Wakka's ears...

"But don't worry guys! I'll split da money up!" Kairi said cheerfully.

"YAY!"

"Okay...Sora truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare ya to got outside wearing PINK!" She knows that he doesnt have any pink clothes...

"NO! Pink are for girls!"

Kairi glared at him...

"Real men wears pink..."

"But I'm a real man..." Sora got up and dug through his drawer... "Damn it! No pink!" He went back to Kairi...

"Ummm...could I borrow a pink shirt Kai?"

"I don't have a pink shirt but I have a pink skirt and a pink tank top..."

"Damn it! Um...That will do...I guess..." He wore the skirt and the tank top and went outside...Everyone just stared at him...then some perv goes up to him and says

"You look HOTT!"

Sora's eyes widened...

"Ummmmmm... See ya!" Sora ran off and in the background you could hear the guy screaming

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! Come back! I wanna marry you!"

Sora ran back into the house and changed as quickly as possible and came out...

"Yuna, T or D?"

"D."

"I dare ya to...kiss my fish!"

"EWWWWWW!"

"Kiss it..."

Yuna got up and took Sora's fish out of the fish tank and kissed it...then the fish died rite after because of Yuna's poisonous kiss!

"BLECH! EW! POUEY! YUCKEY!" Yuna ran to the restroom and washed her mouth with any liquid she could find... She came back and sat down...

"T or D TIDUS!" She still wants revenge from earlier...

"Dare me..." He totally forgot about the revenge part...

"I dare you to let me beat you up!"

"What? Why?"

"It's called revenge you knucklehead!"

"Oh...um...N-Nice Yuna...Please keep fifty feet away from me...he he..." Tidus started backing away very nervously... Yuna slowly walking towards him with evil in her eyes...She then glomped him and basically killed the crap out of him...The they broke the screen and then it went black...

"Hey who turned off the lights?" Rikku asked.

"Heh...Beats me..." Selphie replied...

"I guess we'll hafta wait till the next chapter..."

"Wait a second...Who was that?" Sora asked in a scared tone... All of a sudden they opened the lights to find a HEADLESS HORSEMAN RIGHT NEXT TO THEM! Tidus and Yuna are still fighting too...

"HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!" Everyone started screaming their heads off and started to run for their lives! Looks like we'll just hafta wait till the next chappie so they could have time to get away!

**Wow...That came outta no where...I didn't even expect myself to add a headless horseman in it...0.o...Anyways...till next time! c ya's!**


	4. uhhh No comment

**Okay...in response to Shirley aka my friend...YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO PUT THOSE DARES IN AND PART OF THEM WERE MINE ANYWAYS! ...And Carbuncle...Yes that's where I got it, lolz. I heart "End of the World" too!**

Chapter 4**  
**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The gang (All but Riku...hmmm...He wasn't there...I wonder...) ran and ran from the headless horseman like crazy...The 'ghost' grabbed Sora and was about to kill him or somethin until it PULLED OFF HIS MASK! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was RIKU!

"RIKU! WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Sora choked Riku like what Homer does to Bart on the Simpsons... Everyone just stared as the two best friends killed each other to death...Then they all joined in and teamed up on Riku for his lil prank on them...Then BARNEY once again appears outta no where, breaking up the fight...(Barney will be in a couple more chappies but have no fear cause he'll die in each and every one of them! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!)

"Hello little lolobrains!" Barney said while hugging the group until they couldn't breathe...

Cloud somehow was able to slice off the dino's tail and then threw him into the Pacific Ocean while a GIGANTIC ship pops outta no where and crashes Barney...(Do ya'll see a lil pattern in the Barney bashing?)

"YAY CLOUD!" Everyone cheered...

"Anywayfths...It's my truthfth or darefth turnfth!" Tidus said grinning...in the process breaking a mirror across the room because of his toothless mouth due to Yuna beating the crap outta him...

"What did you say?" Selphie asked.

"I saidfth It's my turnfth-"

"See that's the part where we don't understand you..." Rikku stated.

Tidus fell backwards anime style..."Whatftheverfth! Truthfth or darefth Selphiefth!"

"Ummm... Dare!"

"I darefth youfth tofth jumpsh offsh the Empireth Statefth Builfing!"

"The what?"

Tidus glared at her while turning red with anger...

"THE EMPIRETH STATEFTH BUILFING!"

"Oooooooooh! The Empire Rate Building!"

"STATEFTH!"

"Whatever! State!"

Selphie took a random plane to the Emipire State Building and jumped off the building...She ended landing in cow poop at the bottom and the smell of her was so horrible that everyone in the city fainted or died of suffacation... Selphie went back to Sora's house and took a 10 hour bath in there...Then she came out...

"Namine! Truth or dare!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go to Disneyland..."

"Again..."

"...And scream over and over and over on the small world after all ride!"

"Ummm...okay..."

At Disneyland...Namine went on the small world after all ride and screamed over and over...

"AAAAAHHHHHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!"

"Everyone on the ride were just staring at Namine as she screamed her head off until the end of the ride...Then the other people starts to complain about her and got her kicked out of the park...Then she met up with her old nemisis...MICKEY MOUSE!"

"You AGAIN!" The mouse started to chase after Namine and got revenge on her again...with his teddy bear of doom!

At Sora's house...Namine slammed through the door muttering cussing words about Mickey Mouse until she sat down on her truth or dare spot...

"Rikku! T or D!"

"T"

"Awww...No fun... Fine, Who in this room have you kissed that has the best kiss?"

"Shit...um...eh...well...I kinda accidentaly kissed...um...Yuffie before...and yeah...and...yeah...If you get my drift...BUT IT WAS A DARE FROM MY FRIENDS IN SIXTH GRADE!"

"Are you saying that the best kiss you ever had in your whole life was with YUFFIE?" Namine said in shock...while everyone else was just...shocked...and Yuffie was embarassed to death...

"Ye-Yeah..."

"OMG!" Everyone suddenly said in unison...

"B-But it wasn't even my fault so shuzzup! Squall T or D!"

"D."

"I D you to fall off the escalator over and over over and over and over and over and over and over and over like before! Except this time you can't stop till you reach the count of 97875478235478238975823475687346819756234879518376587326q5876185689734269578316857638756348756837415689734659871346958764389756819635871658761835768173! And it's an escalator so yeah..."

"Greeeeeeeeeeeat..."

Ten thousand years later...Everyone went to heaven while Squall was STILL falling off the escalator...

"YES! I'M FINALLY DONE!" He takes one step and slips on a banana and dies...Now he's on the escalator to go to heaven...but he somehow slips and falls AAAAAAAAAAAAALLL the way down...He goes on the escalator again...and trips AGAIN and again and again and again and again over and over again...Sora and the others were staring at him from the clouds with all their eyebrows raised...

"This could take a while..." Sora said while watching Squall fall down again...

Then God got annoyed by Squall falling over and over again so God sent a light beam down to float him up to heaven...instead Squall ends up slipping on an invisible platform and falling again...

"Geeezzz" God roared and then just picked Squall up with his giant hands. He put Squall safely on a cloud...but the cloud opened up and made Squall fall AGAIN... God REALLY got annoyed so he picked Squall up and threw him on the laughing Riku in the background...so Squall FINALLY ended up NOT falling...

Now...for HEAVEN TRUTH OR DARE!

"Truth or dare Cloud..."

"Truth..."

"Damn it! Why don't you ever choose dare!"

"Cuz I don't feel like it..."

"T.T...Fine...Are...you...a...girl?"

"Wtf kind of a question was that? Of course not you doofus."

"Aww...If you were I'd totally date you..."

"You perv!" Cloud suddenly punched Squall on the face...

"Ow...Dude, I was just kiddin!"

"Stupid Squall...Yuna, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare ya to make Donald Duck mad..."

"What's so bad about him?"

"Trust me...You don't want to see him mad..."

"Whatever..."

Yuna went to Donald's house but did a different approach...Since she was dead, she pretended to be a ghost from Christmas past...

"Donald, you are too grumpy on Chriiiistmas..." She said in a ghostly voice...

"Screw you! DIE!" Donald chased her all the way to heaven...Yuna glanced back but crashed into a brick wall that appeared outta no where... So Donald started killing her...

"(In slow motion...) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YUNA!" Tidus yelled dramatically...

"Dude we're dead...She can't die...Wait a sec...Do you like her?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Uh...N-No..." Tidus blushed his face off big time...

"OMG! SAVE ME TIDUS!" Yuna came screaming. She hugged Tidus with fear...

"Aww...They make such a 'drop dead' adorable couple...to DIE!" Donald shouted.

"Crap...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuna and Tidus started to run for their lives! ...While the rest of the gang just stood back on beach chairs and watched with popcorn...

**0.o I think my own story is queer 0.o...R & R PWEAZE!**


	5. crazed cliff falling

**WAHOO! I BEAT KINGDOM HEARTS IN A WEEK! IT WAS SOOOO EAZY! ...I just can't beat the hidden bosses...wah! Anyways...Here's da next crazy chappie!**

Chapter 5

Donald is still chasing Yuna and Tidus...Then Donald casts stop on everyone but instead of stopping time, it transported them back to Sora's house on Earth...

"Quee ('What' in spanish)? What happend to everyone?" Donald asked to practically no one... "Oh well, I guess I shall HUNT THEM DOWN MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(cough)HA(cough)HA!

Back at Sora's place...

"Okay...What just happened?" Riku asked.

"Why the hell are you asking us?" Cloud muttered.

"Anyways, T or D Sora!" Yuna squealed.

"Dare..."

"I dare ya to kiss Riku! French kiss style!"

"EWWWW! I'm not a freakin lez!"

"Why the fucken hell are you torturing me too!" Riku blurted out.

"Because I'm EVIL! Now KISS!"

Sora and Riku kissed each other while everyone laughed their heads off...Yuffie then took out her camera and took their picture while they were kissing...Then she posted on Ebay and all over the internet!

"Stupid Yuna and her stupid dare..." Sora muttered under his breath..."Yuffie! Since YOU took that picture, Truth or dare!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to jump off the roof and in a pile of thorns!"

"Crap...This is gonna hurt..."

Soooo Yuffie jumped off the roof and landed in the pile of thorns that appeared there with a poof...Then Yuffie started screaming her head off because of all the pokey thorns which shattered every window on every house... Then she walked into the house...RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY slllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...with broken arms and legs...

5 minutes later...She's still walking...10 minutes...still walking...15 minutes...still walking ...20 minutes...still walking...An hour later...She FINALLY makes it to her seat!

"Kairi Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

"I dare ya to go to Michael Jackson's house and say 'I wuv you' to him!"

"Omg..."

At Michael Jackson's house... Kairi knocked on the door...Then Michael Jackson opens the door and Kairi just stares and him nervously...

"Um...I-I...w-wuv y-you!" And with that done she starts running away while Michael Jackson calls out to her...

"Come back! You were the only one who ever loved me! Come back so we can get married!"

Kairi looked back at him in fear and ran even faster...faster than the speed of light! Back at Sora's house, Kairi slams through the door and sat down...but she was so hysterical that she sat on top of Leon...

"Get your big BUTT off my friggin head god damn it!" Leon said under all of Kairi's weight...

"Oops! Sorry! Anyways...Truth or Dare Wakka!"

"Dare! But if it's anything to do with ballet I sware...I will personally TERMINATE YOU!"

"Okay, I dare you to do ballet in front of an audience!"

"Damn it! My empty threats didn't work!"

Sooo...Wakka dressed up in the tutu AGAIN...He got on stage and once again he fell every one second...0.o...and the audience was going wild! They were clapping as if he were actually a profesional! And while that was happening the rest of the gang were in the background laughing their brains out literally...Then Wakka did his 'grand finale'...he slipped and fell off the stage and smashed through the floor...and everyone started clapping and cheering...Down where Wakka was, He saw a mouse...Then he screamed like a sissy little girl and ran away from the mouse as if he was going to die if he got touched by a tiny little mouse...

Back at Sora's place, everyone was laughing like CRAZY...except for Wakka that is...

"Omg! That was RADICAL!" Selphie said in between laughter...

"Yuppy yup yup!" Rikku Said in a kiddish tone...

"Okay! Whatever! Now...Truth or dare Riku!"

"Dare!"

"I dare ya to go outside and scream like a little girl!"

"Oh you mean what YOU did when you ran from a mouse?"

"Yes! I mean no!"

"Alrighty then..." Riku went outside and screamed like a girl...He basically woke up the entire neighborhood including...dun dun dun...BARNEY!

"Oh PUH LEAZE! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Riku shouted in Barney face.

"A cagiillion billion million frillion zillion jillion supercalifragilisticexpialidoshis times!" Barney said in a goofy idiotic voice.

"Damn it!" Riku threw Barney into a time machine which transported him to dinosaur times...

"Uhhhhh...Where am I?" Barney asked to nobody. Then a T-rex comes and gobbles him up with one bite...0.o...

Back to Riku...

"I HOPE that's end of Barney!"

Riku went back into Sora's house and sat down...

"Rikku, T or D!"

"D!"

"I dare ya to jump off Mount Everest!"

"Okay!"

Rikku ran on top of the mountain and jumped off...she landed in a pile of thorns...then she kept falling and landed in a pool of piranhas...then a pool of eels...then a pool with sharks...then jellyfish...then alligators...then crocodiles...then...lions? Wtf...Then she continued falling ...she landed on a small cliff...

"YES! I'm done!" She shouted. She took one step and fell...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream made the mountain have a giant avalanche of dirt! Instead of snow...0.o...crazy... Poor Rikku got buried in mounds of dirt with WORMS! She got scared of the worms and ran off a cliff that appeared right in front of her...Then out of the blue, she landed on Donald 0.o...

"Ah phooey! YOU SHALL DIE FOR THAT!" Donald shouted in his little duck voice.

"NOOOOOOOOO SPARE ME!"

"NEVAJAWA!"

"SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Rikku ran until she slammed in a tree? A tree in the middle of no where? That had a bee hive on it? Omg? Rikku is being chased by bees and a duck? Wtf? What's with all the ?s ? (Looks at clock...) Hmmm...This should take a while...(Sits back and watches Rikku being chased by all the hungry animals of the wild) Suddendly Rikku and the animals starts running towards the screen but instead of breaking the screen, they ran right through it into ALL of the people who reveiws this story's house! RUN PEOPLE RUN! I'll just stay here and umm...uh...actually I don't really know...0.o...

**Okay pplz...while your running, R&R!**


	6. THE HORROR!

**Lolz! Thanx for da reveiws peeps! Feel free to give me some ideas! Of course you don't hafta though. **

Chapter 6

Rikku suddenly appeared out of the blue back in Sora's house with a thousand animals biting her legs, arms, and there's a fish biting onto her head...0.o What the...

"Ow...Okay truth or dare Namine!"

"Dare.."

"I dare ya to flush yourselve down the toilet! Head in first!"

"Omg..."

And so...Namine went into the bathroom...with the toilet...with the evil music playing in the background...She stuck her head into the toilet (which had some dung in it 0.o) Then she flush da toilet and she somehow got sucked into another dimension with TELETUBBIES! THE HORROR! The big blue one was like

"Hello I'm so dupid! Hello lil blonde rat how are you doing?" (Murder music starts playing)

"Omg...THE TELETUBBIES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE HORROR!" Namine started to run her ass away from the evil creepy looking doll wannabe thingybajigers...BUT THEY STARTED TO CHASE HER! She started to run faster...She looked back and saw all of the teletubbies crashing into a tree that wasn't even there before...Namine started laughing her head off maniacally as she took out her drawing notepad and started to draw the evil monsters chasing her being executed by the Queen of Hearts!

And because of her drawings, IT CAME TO LIFE! The Queen of Hearts popped outta no where and screamed

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" And then they all disappeared...

Namine started jumping up and down squealing

"WAHOO! NO MORE TELETUBBIES!" And then she turned around to find a headless red teletubby! "HOLY SHIZNIT! AND TO THINK EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE THE CUTE ONE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Once again Namine started to run like the wind until she ran into a warphole that transported her to BARNEYLAND!

"Ooooooooooooooo A little girly! Come here and give me a huggy!" Barney said like he was gonna kill someone...

"NEVA!" Namine grabbed him by the tail and threw him to space where he got hit by 500000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 meteorites! Including a ginat one that covers the whole universe...

Back at Sora's...Namine pops outta no where with messy hair that sticks out like Sora's...

"Whoa...What happened to you?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow...

"Nothin...Tidus truth or dare?"

"Truth.."

"Is it true that you still sleep with a blankey and a teddy bear you call Teddy?"

"Um...Yes...I mean NO!"

"YOU sleep with a blankey and a TEDDY BEAR?"

"Fine! I do! There you happy? But NEVER touch them! THEIR MINE I TELL YA MINE! IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON THEM I'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BRING OUT MY SQUEAKY DUCK OF DOOM!" Tidus's eye started twitching as if he was a pshyco...

"Wha?"

"Uh...Nevermind... Cloud truth or dare?"

"Truth..."

"Oh c'mon man! Choose dare already you wuss!"

"Why should I..?"

"Dude...you can't choose truth 3 times in a row so ha!"

"When was that rule made up?"

"Just now so I dare ya to trash yourself in the trash can outside in front of Sora's house!"

Cloud said nothin and got it over with...but while he was inside the trash can, the dumpster truck carried him off! He ended up at a landfill...Then a raccoon jumps on his head and starts to attacking Cloud...Later they disappeared in a cloud of dust fighting till the death...0.o...Then all of a sudden a squirrel stood there staring at them...The hypnotizing stare of the squirrel...Cloud and the raccoon stopped and stared at the squirrel for a while then started screaming for no reason and started to run from the squirrel like they are going to die.

Cloud kept running but he somehow automatically transported back to Sora's house...0.o...

"Sooooooooooo...How was your first dare?" Leon asked with a smirked.

"Don't ask...Yuna truth or dare..."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to shoot yourself out of a cannon!"

"Fine..."

Yuna got into a cannon and shot herself out of it which made her fly 96887653425648768764389573856234631634792876290852490876057290487563478932504756287935647895687957934098569079856789579568789357603987590834768957856789458907890738907689056890689068908768907573586579805798054789077896789678937896789698765798690809568735908765734623459716983746265237846975628934659832465824396824768t5499999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 feet away from Sora's house...0.o...She ended up crashing through a giant glass window and then landing on a pshycotic chicken! The chicken started pecking the friggin hell outta Yuna literally...Then Yuna went all kung fu style and killed the crazy chicken with her all powerful slap that is so weak that it can't even make a feather fly!

"THAT'S RIGHT STUPID CHICKEN! I'M THE BEST!"

She somehow ran AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL the way back to Sora's place and yes you are reading right RAN...

"Okay...Kairi truth or dare?"

"Dare..."

"I shall dare you to kiss a random old guy on the streets!"

"EEEEWWWW!"

"Go! Now...or else..."

"Fine..."

Kairi went to find an old guy an kissed him...Then all of a sudden the man kneeled down on one knee and said...

"I know we've barely met...but...will you...marry me..?"

Kairi slapped him inside out...

"IN YOUR DREAMS YOU OLD MAN!"

"But I'm a 90 year old virgin! Please marry me whatever your name is!"

"Now I can see why you're still a freakin virgin!" Kairi threw a giant rock at him and ran like crazy until she crashed into Amy Rose from 'Sonic the Hedgehog'!

"OMG! HOW DARE YOU CRASH INTO ME!" Amy took out her hammer and started pounding Kairi to death...Then she stopped and looked towards the camera..."WHY THE FUCKIN HELL ARE YOU FILMING ME DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" She smashed the camera and everything went black...

"WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS!" And yet Amy raves on..."DIE DARKNESS!" You could hear her smashing the floor or something like that and you could also hear some people screaming...0.o...Okaaaay...Now I think my imagination is running a bit too wild now...0.o...

**0.o...Well...as I said before, feel free to give me any ideas cuz I'm kinda running out of them :D**


	7. weeeeeird

**Hola pplz! **

Chapter 7..."Why is it always chapter this and chapter that? It's not like we're in a book or somethin c'mon!"

Shutup Sora...

"You shattup!"

Don't make me make you make out with that blue teletubbie...

"0.o...Nevermind.."

That's right now anyways as I was saying, or typing...w/e...

Chapter 7

"Okay my turn! Leon...Squall...um...grr...DAMN YOU AND YOUR NAMEZ! Truth or dare!" Kairi annonced.

"Dare..."

"I dare ya to kiss Yuffie!"

Leon/Squall glared at Kairi and then kissed Yuffie for 1 second then Rinoa came and bitch slapped Yuffie on the face.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME YOU BEETCH! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Yuffie and Rinoa started to slap eachother over and over and over and then Aerith comes outta no where and ends up being the coach of the catfight. This continued for another 15 minutes until...BARNEY COMES FLYING THROUGH THE ROOF!

"We interupt this story to give a special announcement..."

The screen changes to some reporter with a microphone and a mouse on his head...

"Sorry for the delay but WE MUST ALL PANIIIIC! WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY An...An...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The reporter guy ran off the screen to be replaced by a-a...wtf? An ant? You have got to be kidding... This report because some crazy guy is running from an ant...? Eh...Back to truth or dare!

The camera switches back to the cat fight...abd Barney has just appeared...Yuffie and Rinoa are stilling ripping eachother apart and then they ended up pumbling Barney...

(Sensored for violence...)

And then Barney somehow ends up being thrown into space...

"What the...where am I?" Barney asked to nobody...and then he floated into the sun and got buuuuuuuuuurned...and burned even more...and then Winnie the pooh comes out and buuuuurns him with honey...0.o...

Back to truth or dare...

Yuffie and Rinoa are STILL killing eachother... Everyone watched...and then...out of no where...The most horrific wrestler...ten times heavy weight champion...the hog that makes everyone faint...(no literally...)...the one...and only...PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAA! (From the Lion King...)

Pumba stopped Yuffie and Rinoa...but ended up making everyone die of suffacation from his nuclear explosion! ...And then disappeared into thin air...0.o...

2 weeks later...They finally wake up and are still continueing the truth or dare game...But only god knows what happened to Rinoa...

"Okay! My turn! Truth or dare Sora!" Leon said.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go to Florida an-

"WAHOOO FLORIDA!"

"And jump into a tornado..."

"Fine but if I end up dead I sware I will come back from the dead and sue you!"

Sora somehow manages to get to Florida to find a tornado...

"Good bye cruel world..." He jumps in..."HELLO IRONIC TWIST!"

Sora grabs a surfboard and starts surfing inside the tornado! (Kewl!) But all of a sudden a crocodile that got sucked into the tornado comes flying towrds Sora and ends up biting his ass! Sora screams like an idiot making the tornado become annoyed so it throws Sora (and the crocodile biting him) out. Somehow though...The brunette ends up flying into a warp hole to Starwar world replacing Luke's place at the part where Dark vador says 'Luke I am your father'...And this was Sora's reaction...(Slow and dramatically)

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ...ooo...oo...o..."

And then Sora mysteriously transported back to his house...

"Okaaay...That was weird...Riku Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell-a me-a...What is-a your true identity-a?" (Mario accent :P)

"Luke I am your father..." (Oh great...here we go again...)

"What! First Dark vador and now you? NNNNNNNNNNNN00000OOOOO000000O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00oooooo000000ooooo0000OOOOOO0000ooooo00O00o0o0O00o0O0o0Oo0o0LOoo00O0o0O0o0o0O0o0O0o0I9IO00O0O0O0O0O0o0O0o0O0o0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0Oo0o000O00o0000-0Oo00O0oO0O0O00Oo0O00o0O0oO00O0Oo0O0o0o0O00o0O0o0Oo0O0O0O0O0O00o0OO0o00Oo00O0oO00O0oO0o0O00oO0O00oO00OO00OO00O0oo0o0o0O0o00oO0O0O0O0o0O0o0O0o0O00oo0O0o00O0oo0O0o0O0o0O0o00O0oO0O0o0O0o00Oo0O0o0O0O0o0O0o00O0Oo00o0o00Oo0O0O0o0lo00o0O0OO0o0O0o0O0o0o0O00oO000Olo0O00oO0o0O00oO0o0!"

"Dude I was just kiddin!"

"Okay then...what really IS your tru identity?"

Riku puts on sunglasses..

"I am agent R from the Men in Black agency..."

"You are!"

"Yes Sora...I am..." Riku replied sarcastically.

"WOW! THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KEWL!

"Um...Yes...it is...Truth or dare-"

Riku gets cut off by that reporter guy from before...again...

"RUN LADS! THE ANT IS COMING!"

"Omg! For heaven's sake damn it!" Riku slices the reporter's head off... "Anyways... Truth or dare Wakka?"

"Dare me.."

"I dare you to fight your worst nightmare...A PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH!"

"NOO! NOT THE SANDWICH!"

"Haha! Too bad!"

Yuffie and Selphie comes out with a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while the murder music starts playing in the background... Wakka looks at the sandwich with a horrified...

"N-NOO! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Yuffie smirked evilly and threw the food at Wakka and they watched as Wakka screamed his girly scream while running for his life...It was quiet for 3 seconds until everyone started cracking up hysterically!

"OMG! DID YOU SEE THAT? OMG! THAT WAS RADICALLY HILARIOUS!" Tidus laughed like a nutcase. Everyone else were too busy rolling on the floor laughing until...that sandwich becomes...ALIVE! The sandwich started to chase everyone around the house and out the door...But the Selphie comes back into the house and announces...

"That's all folks!" She leaves and then comes back in again...

"For now...MUIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA... HA...HA...ha...ha...! ...haha!...hehe haha!...(Cough cough) HA!"

**Okay...Now I think I've gone mentally insane...Anyways...thanx for the reveiws and sugestions (Even though I didnt really use any...But I might include them in future chappies!)! **


	8. Wha?

**Lolz! And Xover-girl I don't speak spanish...And yes I know this story is twisted but that's da whole point! And um...I'm planning to end this on chappie 10...but don't worry! I'm planning something AFTER that...(Devil horns appears on my head) Hehe..**

Chapter 8

"Okay people! New rules here! Now we can choose two people at once to do crazy stuff! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHHHAAAA!" Selphie announced out of the blues...

"Oooooooo...Interesting..." Everyone said unison.

"Okay my turn ya. Truth or dare Sora...AND Kairi! And since I said Sora's name first HE gets to choose which one." Wakka said.

"Hmmm...Dare..."

"I dare you two to WRESTLE EACHOTHER!"

"What! But I can't hurt a girl!"

"Oooooh! This should be interesting Sora..." Kairi said slyly.

In the blue corner...is Sora! The guy who won't be fighting back cause he's too scared!

"I'm not scared!"

Of course you are...Anyways...In the red corner is Kairi! The girl who is going to kick Sora's ass!

"WHOO HOO!"

In the background people are cheering KairiKairiKairiKairi KairiKairi KairiKairi KairiKairi KairiKairi! Then Kairi and Sora start fighting but Sora couldn't do anything cause he can't hit a girl...10 hours later...Kairi FINALLY made a scar on Sora...(Yes she's THAT weak) And the crowd goes wild as the coach announced Kairi as the winner! And then out of no where...SEPHIROTH APPEARS AND SLASHES EVERYONE WITH HIS OMNISLASH! Then somehow Kairi and Sora end up back at the house...0.o...with no bruises...amaaazing...are you?

"Okay Now Kairi and Sora get to choose anyone two or one people!" Selphie introduced.

"Hmmm..." Kairi and Sora started whispering into eachother's ears and then laughing...

"Rikku, Yuna Truth or dare?" Sora asked.

"Dare!" They both said in unison.

"I dare you to transport yourselves into the television!"

Soo...The two girls transport themselves into the tv which was on The Simpsons...The gang watched as they ended up being chased by Itchy and Scratchy who happened to have their weapons of doom! Their...Fish...0.o... Sora changed the channel and Yuna and Rikku ended up in a different movie...JURASSIC PARK!

"OMFG! A RAPTOR! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rikku and Yuna screamed their lungs out and started running for their lives! Then all of the sudden, the channel changed...again...This time it was Titanic...

"OMG! IT'S LEONARDO DICAPRIO (Honestly I'm not fond of him...)! Rikku ran up to him and started to ask for his audograph but the channel changes... Now they're at Spira...? Seymour comes outta no where..

"OMFG!" Yuna went all ballistic and killed Seymour...again...and then the channel changes...and changes...and changes...and changes...and changes...and changes...over and over..

"Oh man this is cool!" Riku said. He flipped the channels really fast and all you could see is Yuna and Rikku screaming their heads off since all the channels were horror movies...Riku stopped changing channels at the channel 325798175-987498579834769857986537909078056987098420294679056093783-5056970968570989768927598347598034768927689475437876824076902876890526470982476847576190759038709143756890257069817896724897375832475690726234768925798347690372698570845709834760985798754967905276917967496729079482798417987982756871289679385634769072396845697209769187690176901759841759874896789619038759843759876982070917509278689437598317980476017690187893467765896738976589734586876798346589347583475. Then he clicked the eject button making Rikku and Yuna pop out of the tv screen... crashing into everyone...with Cloud on the bottom...

"Get the FUCK off me!" Cloud shouted as loud as he could under the weight of everyone...But instead it came out like this...'Gesht thef MHFUCKSHT offsht mef!'

"What did you say?" Rikku asked being the one on top...

"He said get OFF!" Sora screamed being the 3rd one from the top..

"Oh...But could I PLEASE stay on top of you guys? I really feel like a queen since you guys make such a high chair-"

"GET OFF!" Yuna screamed from underneith only Rikku's weight.

"Okay okay fine."

"Okay Truth or dare Riku?" Yuna asked.

"Hold on! What are you planning first?"

(Insert whispers here)

"Ooooh! Nice one! Okay Riku truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"We dare you to be Tinkerbell for one whole day at Disneyland!" Yuna said.

"Does that mean I hafta do the firework part?"

"Oh yea..."

"Damn..."

Riku went to Disneyland to be Tinkerbell for one whole day...Then the fireworks came and he had to be tied to the string and fly around...So he did just that...but the fireworks ended up hitting Riku and blowing up on him...

In Mulan's world...

"Wha? Where did the fireworks go?" Mushu asked himself as he watched the fireworks he set off disappear to thin air...Hm...I wonder...

Back at Disneyland...

Riku went falling to the ground...but he saw Barney right underneath him! OMG! Right when Riku came crashing onto Barney, it somehow made a GIGANTIC NUCLEAR EXPLOSION THAT REACHES PAST THE PLANET PLUTO!

Then some girl in the audience who was watching the fireworks was like...

"What happened to Tinkerbell?"

And the rest of the gang started laughing like crazy! Somehow they ended up going back to Sora's house...with Riku's hair on fire...0.o...

"Ok...ay...My turn..." Riku said not knowing about the fire on his hair.

"Ummm...Dude...Your hair's on fire..." Tidus pointed out.

"Uh huh whatever..."

"No really. It's really on fire!"

"Yeah sure...Hmm...What's burnin?"

"YOUR HAIR YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT! MY HAIR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Riku ran into the swimming pool in Sora's backyard...But then there was Sora's viciously vicious dog that can literally bite your hand off out there and it started to try to kill Riku... The rest of the gang were just staring at Riku screaming like a sissy...0.o...

"Okaaaaaaay...I guess we'll hafta wait for Riku to stop waking up the neighborhood with his girly screams! So see you next time on...Truth or dare..." Selphie said.

"NOW REVEIW OR ELSE I WILL HUNT YA'LL DOWN AND FORCE YOU TO MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Hehe . I shall add a whole mess of characters in on later chappies! Buh bi! ...for now...:D**


	9. JERRY JERRY JERRY!

**Hehe...pick a number between numbers 1 through 10 to tell me how pshyco you think this game has gotten :P**

Chapter 9

"Okay...(Using my awsome powers I bring Riku's hair back!) Um...Sora, You do know that your dog got eaten by Barney right?" Riku asked coming back into the house.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOTHER FUCKER!"

"0.o...That's your dog's name?"

"Yeah. His name is Mother Fucker. That way when I lose him at the beach I could say 'HEY MOTHER FUCKER GET OVER HERE!' hehe..Now...I SHALL HUNT BARNEY DOWN AND KILL HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL! After I get some milk. " Sora walks into the kitchen and comes out with milk... "NOW I shall...Get some cookies..."

5 weeks later...

"NOW I shall KILL BARNEY!" Sora goes to Barneyland and killed Barney for the thousandth time with Pumba's gas :D Then he goes back to his house...

"Man that took you long enough..anyways Tidus truth or dare?" Riku said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go on the Jerry Springer show and confess your deepest daaarkest secret! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shizznit.."

So they all got tickets to the Jerry Springer show and watched as Tidus came on stage while people started cheering Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

"Okay..So what's your name and what's your story?" Jerry asked Tidus as the crowd died down.

"Well...I kinda cheated on my girlfriend Selphie with a girl named Yuna...and my name's Tidus.."

"Okay...How many times did you do this?"

"Ten thousand times."

"0.o...whoa... Does Selphie know anything about this?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not."

"Okay...Well let's meet Selphie. She's backstage and heard everything just to warn you Tidus."

Selphie storms out and started to scream at Tidus with a whole string of cussing...

"Why you little MOTHER (beep beep beep beep) IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU (beep) DO THAT YOU (beep) WHORE! I SWEAR YOU ARE GOING (beep) DIE ONCE WE GET BACK TO THAT (beep) HOUSE THAT WE WERE (beep) AT 5 SECONDS AGO, I WILL PERSONALLY SLICE YOUR (beep) THROAT IN 2 (beep) HALVES! YOU (beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beeep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)"

Tidus had a thousand of anime sweatdrops on his head...

"O...kay...Let's bring Yuna out..." Jerry announced.

Yuna comes out but not storming...instead she was stomping her feet making a gigantic earthquake that was shaking and cracking the ground at the same time.

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Crap...hide me!" He squealed like a little girl and hid behind Jerry.

"YOU (beep) IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY THE TYPE I CAN TRUST! Nooow...SELPHIE! YOU (beep) SLUT! GET AWAY FROM TIDUS!"

"SCREW YOU! AND YOU'RE THE (beep) SLUT AROUND HERE YOU (beep beep)!"

"WHAT? AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND PAYING GUYS SO THAT YOU COULD STRIP IN FRONT OF THEM!"

"WHO SAID I EVER DID THAT!" Then the audience starts saying 'You 2 are sluts! You 2 are sluts! You 2 are sluts!' over and over and over and over.

Yuna and Selphie started to rip eachother's heads off while those big buff guys on the show tries to stop them...Then all of a sudden...BARNEY APPEARS!

"WHAT? I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! YOU MOTHER FUCKER DOGGY KILLER!" Sora screamed and started to go all ballistic like some crazy monkey. Sora went on stage and threw a gigantic house on Barney out of the blues..0.o...which...ended up landing on Selphie and Yuna and Tidus...

Jerry just stared..."Okay...Let's just skip to the end of the show so that everyone could tell them some...comments..."

Riku raised his hand so Jerry went and gave him the microphone...

"Hey dude who got squashed by the house...aka Tidus...You got some MAD skills on squealing like a sissy girl! Hahaha!"

"WHY U LIL!" Tidus went up to Riku and started choking him Homer Simpson style. Then all of a sudden they got transported to Sora's house...0.o.. .

"FINALLY that's over! Yuffie truth or dare?" Tidus asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to stick your butt out of the window of the car and moon everyone!"

"Umm...okay?"

So Cloud ended up driving while Yuffie stuck her butt out the back window...Then everyone started to throw their shoes on her butt and some even threw some dung on it...0.o...Then out of the blue a dog comes outta no where and bites her...

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! STUPID DOG!" Then a tiny meteorite flies in her butt crack...Then a bird poops on her...0.o...What the...

Back at the house...Yuffie comes in and smacks Tidus inside out.

"You perverted lil bitch! Never make me do that again!" All of a sudden Yuffie fell through some black hole transporting her to Far Far Away Kingdom...(from Shrek! hehe) And ends up on the dinner scene of Shrek 2 where they were like

"Fiona!" (Shrek)

"Shrek!" (Fiona)

"Fiona!" (Fiona's dad)

"Dad!" (Fiona)

"Harold!" (Fiona's mom)

"Donkey!" (...Donkey..)

"What the.." (Yuffie)

"Hell?" (Shrek)

Everyone stared at Yuffie...

"You're not supposed ta be here." Shrek said pointing at Yuffie.

"Hehe...I know...I'll just take that turkey leg." Yuffie said stealing the turkey leg and zooming off cartoon style...She ends up going into another warp hole, this time she ends up at my friends house...

"I hate peanut butter!" My friend screams right on time for Yuffie to overhear.

"Oh really?" Yuffie takes a blob of peanut butter and throws it on her face! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT LONLYPILLOW(hehe don't ask..)! Anyways...Somehow Yuffie transports to hollywood to find HILARY DUFF is a GIRL OMG(No offense to Hilary luvers)! Yuffie screams and then ends up back at Sora's house..0.o...

"0.o...That was really weird...0.o.. Hey by the way guys, since tomorrow's our last day of playing this crazed game let's do somethin BIG! REALLY REALLY BIG!"

"Good point Yuff." Kairi agreed along with everyone else... "Soooo stay tuned for the GRAND FINALE!" Selphie added.

**Okay! Don't worry too much peeps! I'm planning something AFTER the next chapter although it won't be part of this story but of course it'll be wacked too! I'll update asap!**


	10. SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOSHIS FINISH

**Okay! Last chappie! Probably the longest one too...AND THE PSHYCOEST! THANX YA'LL FOR REVIEWING!**

Chapter 10

Okay! Right now its...NOBODY'S TURN!

"WHAT! It's supposed to be MY turn!" Yuffie whined. "I wasn't WHINING! I was stating the OBVIOUS!

Oh shut up! It's MY turn now! so I dare ALL of you to go to your assigned place and GO NUTS! Then ya'll must somehow meet up and then go chaotic in the real life world! Okay so its:

Sora- Grand Canyon

Leon/Squall- Niagra Falls

Kairi- Great Wall of China

Cloud- Sahara Desert

Riku- The planet Pluto

Wakka- Any jungle in Africa

Yuffie- The girl who hates peanut butter's house

Yuna- New York City

Selphie- Pacific Ocean

Tidus- Antartica

Rikku- Mount Everest

Namine- Looney Tune's world

And whoever doesn't go crazy at their spot, remember my sons...I WILL be watching!

Wee! Let's check in with Sora...

Sora jumps off the cliff and ends up splatting on a gigantic cream pie! Then a squirrel comes outta nowhere making Sora scream like a little girl as he ran off...into a wall...Then all of a sudden, the wall explodes and Wile E. Coyote along with the road runner comes running out of the explosion...Then a random piano drops on Sora...Then the road runner and the coyote came running back and crashed into Sora sending him and the piano flying into the sky. Sora wanted to get outta there before anything else happens so he started running...and on the floor, there is a shadow becoming bigger and bigger until the piano lands on Sora...again which made them end up crashing through the earth and onto the other side where China was and Kairi was...

"Hey... Kai... ri.." Sora said like he was a drunk before falling on his face and fainting.

"Um...Hi?" Kairi said raising an eyebrow.

KAIRI! What are you doing slacking off!

"Oh um...right! Sorry!" Kairi jumped off the Great Wall of China...And while that was happening Squall somehow fell from the sky and landed on top of Sora...0.o...Waking Sora up...

"Huh? Wha? SQUALL! Get the fuck off me! Wait a second weren't you supposed to be at Niagra Falls?" Sora asked knocking Squall off of him.

"It's LEON! And I have my reason for being here...I think..."

Flashback

_Squall.._

"IT'S LEON!"

_Fine LEON was rowing his boat 100 miles per hour...why? Because in the back of him were a WHOLE MESS OF ANIMALS CHASING HIM! That includes a shark, giraffe, aligator, lion, tiger, crocodile, birds, phoenix, dragon, unicorn, deer, dog, cat, kitten, puppy, fish, sword fish, a whole mess of other stuff including godzilla and a gigantic chocobo! Squ-Leon rowed right off Niagra Falls but instead of landing on water he landed on...Sora...0.o..._

End of flashback

"Hey what happend to Kairi? I thought she would be here." Squall asked..."IT'S LEON GOD DAMN IT!" Shuttup or else I'll make you do something worse then what you already been through! "..."

"Huh? Oh! She was here..." Sora said looking down the Great Wall to see Kairi on the floor about 100 feet down... "OH! There she is! I guessed she jumped off and landed in a pile of dirt!"

"Ummm...Sora I don't think that's dirt..."

"0.o...Then what is it?"

"Heh I don't think you wanna know..."

At the Sahara desert...

Cloud was being chased by 10 thousand snakes...Not just any snakes. THEY WERE KING COBRAS! Cloud somehow ran into a cactus...making all the snakes laugh and slitter away... Cloud was still on the cactus sliding down slowly cartoon style...but ended up being poked on the butt by a porcupine! The blond starting screaming the girl scream and running off into the distance...but he ended up running into a warphole transporting him to...

Meanwhile at Pluto...

"DAMN IT! IT'S FUCKING FREEZING ON THIS DAMN PLANET!" Riku started to shiver his pants off...no literally, his pants really DID fall off to reveal his pink boxers with hearts on it along with a teddy bear...0.o...Then Cloud appeared in front of Riku making him jump in suprise.

"Hey Riku...Nice boxers." Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Riku pulled his pants back up and started walking away.

"Get back here!" Cloud ran up to Riku and they both started to stroll around the planet aimlessly.

"Hmmm...I was wondering...Do you think it's possible to walk off the edge of the planet?" Cloud asked.

"Well techincally the planets are round so there is no possible way to walk off the plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttt!" Riku and Cloud walked right off the edge of Pluto! They looked back at the planet while falling and saw that the planet was literally CUT IN HALF! The guys kept falling until they somehow ended up at the Pacific Ocean...They landed right on Selphie's boat tipping it over and catapulting her veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery high up in the air...Riku and Cloud were underneath the tipped over boat gulping nervously...

"She's gonna kill us..." Riku said nervously.

Selphie flew soooooo freakin high that she ended up in space and saw the man on the moon?

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Man on the Moooooon!" Then she fell aaaaaaaaaaaaaaall the waaaaaaay baaaaaaaaaaack doooooooown to the Pacific Ocean crashing right through her tip over boat...

"YOU IDIOTS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR PROBLEMS CRASHING INTO MY BOAT!" Selphie screamed at them and tipped the boat back over...resulting the boat to sink due to the hole in it. Then all of a sudden you can here the shark music in the background...

"OH GREAT NOW MY BOAT'S GONE!"

"Ummm...Se-Se-Selphie?" Riku and Cloud said in unison nervously.

"WHAT?" Selphie glared at them but her expression turned to confusion when she saw Riku and Cloud hugging each other chattering their teeth as if they just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong with you two? Don't tell you guys are lez cause-"

"SHAAAAARK!" Riku and Cloud swam like a missle leaving Selphie swimming there all confused.

"Shark?" She turns around "OMFG!" And she swam like crazy...

Meanwhile...

Wakka was wandering around the jungle until he saw a beautiful flower...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A FLOWER!" And then he ran off until...A bird...stares at him... In the background, the 'showdown' song starts to play while Wakka and the bird glares at each other...The two started charging at each other and ripping each other's head off until...

A MOUSE APPEARS stopping Wakka and the bird...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wakka scream his little girl's scream and ran off but the mouse...FOLLOWED HIM! Wakka climbed up a tree shaking in fear and looked down at the mouse that just squeaked...actually instead of squeaking it roared like a lion! Wakka shivered in fear and closed his eyes...and when he opened his eyes...he saw a snake! He screamed and turned around to find a raccoon on the other side of him making him scream again...then he turned back to the snake and screamed again...then the raccoon and screamed again...(Homer Simpsons style...) He kept looking back and forth screaming over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over then he looked down at the mouse and screamed again.

"Okay...I have got to find out how to get off this tree of death!" Wakka said to himself...He looked back down at the mouse that somehow transformed to a lion...

"Okay, first I must somehow not get bitten..."

10 hours later...

"239807410982735987349082579082347895...I must not touch poison ivy..." He looked down at the 'lion' that transformed to an ostrich...

"Alright that's it!" Wakka jumped off the tree screaming but instead of crashing on the floor and saying ow, he kept screaming and there was no crash...instead he fell through a black hole and landed...

Meanwhile...Somewhere in the cold freezing place Antartica, Tidus was talking to a penguin...

"Hi penguin! What's your name? My name's Tidus!"

The penguin just stared at him...

"Oh so your name is Mr. Funny Ducky? Cool! But could I just call you Ducky?"

The penguin still stares...

"Yay! I have a feeling you and I would be beeeeeeeeeest of friends!"

Then out of the blue, Wakka came falling and crashing right in between Tidus and the penguin aka 'Ducky'.

"Hey Wakka! Meet my new friend Mr. Funny Ducky! But you could just call him Ducky..."

No response...

"Wakka?"

No response...

"Hey let's poke him with a stick Ducky!" Tidus started to poke Wakka without noticing his lil 'friend' started wondering off to its 'secret base'.

At the penguin's secret base...

"We must conquer ALL HUMANS! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND WE MUST USE THAT STUPID BLOND GUY TO HELP US MUAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 'Ducky' announced to his fellow penguins...

Back at Tidus...

"Ducky? Where'd you go Ducky? Duuuuuuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Tidus started wandering off leaving Wakka laying there...dead...sorta...

In the background Selphie, Riku, and Cloud were there...Selphie chasing Riku and Cloud like a pshycotic maniac with red eyes and sharp teeth...No really...She really WAS a pshycotic maniac with red eyes and sharp teeth...0.o...

"COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THE FUCKIN SHARK ALMOST FUCKIN BIT MY FUCKIN HEAD OFF! YOU TWO SHALL DIE!" All of a sudden she got out a giant axe and started to throw it at them!

"SELPHIE! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO! OW! AWW FUCK THAT AXE IS SHARP!" Riku shouted holding his arm in pain but still ran like crazy.

"YEAH S-SELPHIE! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Cloud shouted in fear. Selphie ended up throwing a chain saw at them...it missed Cloud but it certainly cut part of Riku's hair off!

(Slow and dramtically)"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Selphie cackled like an evil witch and then took out a shaver...an AUTOMATIC shaver! The shaver started to chase Riku and Cloud around and when it caught them...It made Cloud's hair into a mohawk and Riku...with an old man's hairstyle! They both twitched their eyes like crazy...

"MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA! NOW FOR THE GRENADE!"

The guys looked at her in horror and zoomed off cartoon style with a tire screeching being heard...

"COME BACK HEEEEEERE!"

Meanwhile back in China...

"Oh oh! I know what it is! It's pudding! Right? Right? Am I right? Of course I'm right! Please tell me I'm right! Right? Right? I'm right right?" Sora said over and over.

Leon sat their with his eye twitching...

"If you SHUT UP I'LL TELL YOU WHAT KAIRI LANDED ON!"

"NO! Let me guess! I wanna guess! Can I guess? Say I can guess cuz I wanna guess! So I'm gonna guess okay? Did she land on...um...cake? She did right? Right right am I right right till I'm right on a cherry on top? Right?"

"GRRRRR!"

Back at Antartica...

Riku and Wakka were still running like crazy...They jumped over Wakka...who was still fainted... but Selphie kinda tripped over Wakka... and...well...let's just say that the grenade flew out of her hands and...

Meanwhile...

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkky! Where aaaaaaaaaaare yooooooooooooou!" Tidus was STILL searching for Ducky...

"Hello my son." Ducky said in that Arnold Swhartzaneger (Spelling?) voice...

"Ducky! There you are!" Tidus gave the penguin a death hug...

"Let me GO!"

"Okay!"

"Well anyways...We need you to get ALL the weapons for US penguins to take over the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAA!"

"Okay! I will!"

Few seconds later...

Tidus comes out with ALL THE WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION! Which includes fireworks...

Back at Selphie falling in slow motion...

The grenade landed on the snow while everyone...but Wakka...watched in pure horror hoping that the bomb wouldn't explode...and it didn't explode...

"Omg thank god!" Cloud sighed in relief but as if on cue...the grenade explodes creating a gigantic nuclear explosion that blew up all of Antartica!

...Ten thousand years later in a history class...

"Some people say it's a myth that an all ice place ever existed. They say it was called Antartica..." The teacher blab on and on about the so called 'Antartica'...

...Back to the pshycotic time where everything goes nuts...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Selphie, Riku and Cloud got sent flying from the explosion (Which made all the fireworks go off so you can see fireworks around Antartica..) screaming a oh so high pitched voice that makes everyone reading this deaf... Tidus and the penguin were also sent flying...in the opposite direction but instead of Tidus screaming...

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I'M FLYING!" He squealed like a girly girl.

"NOW _THAT'S_ WHAT I CALL A WEAPON!" Penguin yelled in triumph... Wakka went flying too and yet...he is STILL fainted...

Back in China... 

"Oh oh! I know! She landed on a mud monster! Right? Right? Right? Right? Right? Am I right? I'll take your hand folded in a fist shaking as a yes!" Sora still went on and on... Squall...er Leon was trying soooooooooooooooooo god damn hard not to punch Sora inside out until he saw Kairi appear in back of Sora...

"Hi Sora! Hi Sq-Leon!"

"Hey Kai! Hm...Kairi you smell like SHIT! What the HELL did you land on!" Sora asked hoolding his nose.

"Um...I landed on-"

"No! I wanna guess!"

"Kairi..." Leon started "RUN!" He zoomed off to god knows where.

"Wha?" Kairi had a veeeeeery curious look on her face.

"You landed on CAKE! I knew it!"

Kairi stared at him...

"Omg Sora! Quit being a lil kid and grow up already!"

"But I AM grown up!" Sora started to suck his thumb...

"If you are grown up then WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SUCKING YOUR THUMB?"

"Because it has HONEY ON IT! ...No wait...It's brown..."(lolz get it?)

"O.o"

At Mount Everest...

Rikku was wandering around the very snowy mountain shivering...

"It's s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-soooooooo c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold!" She complained while listening to the echoes of her voice...

"Ooooo! ECHOES! (echoes! echoes! echoes!)"

"Tee hee. Yolalayleeooh! (Yolalayleeooh! Yolalayleeooh!)"

"COOL! (COOL! COOL! COOL! COOL!)" She then goes George of the Jungle style...

"AAAAH AHAHAHAHA! (AAAAH AHAHAHAHA!)" Then all of a sudden, an avalanche starts up...

"Huh? What's that noise?" She turns around... "HOLY FUCKIN CRAAAAAAAAAAP!" Out of the blue she takes out a pair of skis and started skiing...but she crashed into a tree...So the avalanche covered her up...literally...

10 hours later...

Rikku FINALLY dug herself out of the snow...right when someone landed on her from the sky...

"OMG! A DEAD BODY'S ON TOP OF ME!" When she looked at the body... "OMG! WAKKA IZ DEAD! OMG! SAAVE MEEEEEEEE! I'M STUCK HERE WITH A DEAD GUY!" Her high pitched voice woke Wakka up...so he sat up as if he was a zombie waking up from the dead...

"0.o...What are you...doing?" Wakka asked the hysterical Rikku...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAKKA IZ A ZOMBIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She started to run in circles screaming like a complete pshyco...literally...

Half an hour later...

"Sooooooooooooooooo Wakka! How's it like in heaven?"

No response...

"Not talking ay?"

"Shut...up..."

"Shut up? Well of course I'll shut up cuz I'm not the type of person who keeps talking over and over and over and over and over and neva shut up! When I'm told to shut up I shut up!"

"SHUT UP!"

Back with Selphie, Riku and Cloud flying...

"Man this is gonna take forEVER!" Riku said putting crossing his arms...

"I don't think that we'll wanna land..." Cloud said plainly as he looked down...

"I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!" Selphie said in an angry tone...

"DON'T KILL US SELPHIE!" The boys yelled simutaneously...

"WE ARE ACTUALLY FLYING! THANK YOU CLOUD, RIKU!" Selphie's mood swung into a cheerful girly squealy type..

"o.o"

The three landed at LOONEY TUNE'S WORLD! Where they ended up seeing Namine being chase my Elmer Fudd...

"OMG! STOP CHASING MEEEEEEE! I AM NOT, I SAY NOT A DAMN RABBIT!" Namine screamed at the top of her lungs...

"OKAY THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE BUNNY EARS ON YOUR HEAD YOU WABBIT?" Elmer Fudd responded. In the background you could see Bugs Bunny laughing maniacally..0.o...Hmm... I wonder how Namine got those bunny ears...I wonder...

Selphie, Riku, and Cloud were just staring at Namine and Elmer shooting at her literally...

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAVE ME! WAH!" Namine ran straight for Riku and them...

"NAMINE! DON'T COME OVER HERE!" Riku shouted...Too late...Namine has just slammed into them making all four of them fall off a cliff and landing on Wile E. Coyote's bomb resulting in making it explode half of the Looney Tune world!

Meanwhile...

"DIE STUPID GIRL WHO HATES PEANUTBUTTER! DIE!" Yuffie screamed at the peanutbutter hater...(codename for my friend XD)

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The 'peanut butter hater' screamed...

Back in China...

"Oh! I know! It was...HERSHEY CHOCOLATE!" Sora said...still guessing his brains out...

"No...it...WASN'T!" Kairi protested...The two started to stroll along the Great Wall until they got bored...They looked down the wall to see the view but...um...they ended up seeing SQUALL thinking that he is SHAN-YU from Mulan...wtf?

"Is that Leon?" Sora asked in a kawaii little child's voice.

"Umm..." Kairi was pondering on what to say...

"MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Leon cackled his head off while riding his horse... "I SHALL RULE ALL OF CHINA!"

"Hey Mulan..." Mushu started...

"What?" She responded.

"Is that Shan-yu? Cuz I remember he was supposed ta be not as ugly and creepy..."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Leon yelled at the dragon...

"I'm sayin that you're uglier then my grandma's buttox!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"Screw who?"

"YOU!"

"Who? You? Ooooooh Okay."

"Alright THAT'S IT!" Leon and Mushu were having a giant fight over nothing...and then out of the blue, Tidus and Ducky pops outta no where from the sky and landed on Leon and Mushu...

"Alrighty! Tidus! Get me those dragon cannon thingy ma jiggers!" Ducky ordered...

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Snow angels!" Tidus squealed making a snow angel in the snow...

"Okay...SCREW THIS!" Ducky took the cannon himself and used Mushu as the lighter...but Mushu's tail got caught in the cannon so he flew off into the distance towards a mountain just like in the movie...But instead he's screaming...

"FUCK ALL YA'LL! FUCK THIS CRAP! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU PEOPLE MISS THE FUCKIN SHAN-YU WANNABE WHEN HE WAS ONLY 5 FEET IN FRONT OF YOUR GOD DAMN FACES! ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND FOR GOODNESS GRIEF!"

And so the cannon hit the mountain creating an avalanche...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed their brains out literally and started running for their lives! ...But they all crashed into the same tree...

"Umm...Okay...Shall we join?" Kairi asked turning to face Sora but noticed he wasn't there anymore...

"WOOHOO! THIS IS TOTALLY AWSOME! WEEEEEEEE!" Sora was literally surfing the avalanche (Cool!).

"...Meh whatever.." Kairi jumped into the action and used a friggin giant candy cane to surf on...0.o...

Few hours later...

"O YEAH! THAT WAS COOL!" Sora shouted out loud... Then all of a sudden Leon and everyone who crashed into the tree a few hours earlier popped out of the snow making Sora and Kairi jump in suprise...

"WTF? KAIRI! THEY'RE ZUMBIES! ZUMBIES I TELLZ YA ZUMBIES!"Sora was completely hysterical at that moment...

"Okay..." Kairi raised an eyebrow...(golly she's the only sane one here...0.o...)

"THEY POPPED OUT OF THE SNOW! LIKE DAISIES!"

"Will you shuttup already!" Leon shouted smacking Sora on his head...

"OWEE!" Sora started crying like a baby... "That HURTS! WAAAAAH!"

"Oh my fucking god..." Leon muttered...

Back at my friend's house...

"DIE!" My friend shouted...Her house was officially covered in peanutbutter literally...And now the living room has become the peanutbutter battlefield between her and Yuffie... My friend using her sisters as a shield and Yuffie using the couch as her shield...

"BOMBS AWAY!" Yuffie shouted throwing a clump of peanutbutter over her shield...It missed my friend but it hit her sisters that's for sure lolz.

Then...Barney! Appears in the middle of the field...(with the murder music in the background...)

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! I smell peanutbutter!" Barney said in his damn voice...(I swear he WILL die by the end of this chapter!) Yuffie and my friend peeked over their shields in horror...

"OMFG! BARNEY! WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY!" Yuffie screamed in pure fustration as she glared eeeeeeeeevilly at the stupid purple dinosaur...

"Hey peanutbutter hater! Let's kick this foo's azz right NOW!"

"YAY! HELL YEA!" My friend shouted all excitedly...

The two started doing the matrix like crazy and throwing clobs of peanutbutter at Barney...BUT BARNEY ATTACKED BACK WITH HIS EVIL DEATH HUG FROM HELL! His attack missed Yuffie but it got my friend...(XD)...Barney was HUGGING my friend! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Yes I am torturing her lolz XD) And then he thought my friend was a peanutbutter cookie and ate her! 0.o...

"Umm...0.o...ew?" Yuffie said nervously backing away...

At Mount Everest...

"I STILL cannot believe that you're alive Wakka! I mean you came flying out of the sky for heavens sake! And yes I know godzilla's chasing after us but COME ON!" Rikku said

"SHUTTUP YA! LESS TALKING AND MORE RUNNING! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YET WE ARE BEING CHASED BY A GIANT LIZARD!" Wakka replied...and...Yes godzilla is actually chasing them...

(Flashback...)

Mount Everest was actually GODZILLA! 0.o...Well...sorta...

"Oooooooooo Lookey at the big lizard thingy!" Rikku said pointing at the peek of the mountain...which wasn't really a mountain...Wakka looked up and screamed like a hysterical girly girl..

"OMG! NOT RUNNING! IT'S GONNA MESS UP MY HAIR!" Wakka squealed...

(End of flashback...)

Ok...Wakka and Rikku had just rolled off a cliff and landed on Yuna...somehow...0.o...OH YEA! I made them get eaten by godzilla and then somehow godzilla exploded and then Rikku and Wakka fell off the cliff!

"GET OFFA ME! YOU PEOPLE MADE ME STOP MY SUICIDING ATTEMPT!" Yuna screamed...or should I say...muffled...Actually her words came out like this...

"Gef obba ee! Fouck pefple mafe ee fuck myf suifidingf affemt!"

"What? You fucked your suiciding attempt?" Rikku asked being the one on top.

Yuna literally got pissed so she knocked everyone off of her and pushed both of them off the skyscraper that they were on.

"MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL RULE DA WORLD!" Yuna laughed maniacally out of no where...And then Ducky popped up beside her and bitch slapped her...

"Hey that's MY line!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yu huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yu huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yu huh!"

"Prove it."

"Okay...MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I SHALL RULE DA WORLD! See I could say it MUUUUUCH better than you lil missey!"

"THAT was THE worst maniacal laughter I've ever heard!"

Then Tidus pops up...

"DUCKY! THERE YOU ARE! Come on! Let's go back to China!"

"NEVA! ...Hmmmm...Unless you help me conquer the world!"

"ANYTHING for YOU Ducky!"

"Hehe...(Mr. Burn's style..) Exellent...!" And so the two of them disappearred to god knows where 0.o... Yuna shrugged as suddendly...out of the blue...IT'S A BIRD! NO IT'S A PLANE! NO IT'S RIKKU AND WAKKA FLYING BACK ON TOP OF THE BUILDING WITH HOT DOGS WRAPPED AROUND THEIR NECKS! xD

"OMG! ITS RIKKU AND WAKKA!" Yuna screamed and jumped off the building...and then she landed on a nuclear bomb which exploded everyone into oblivion until they fly to the highset of all the heavens and then they ended up flying in the directions and crashed into Peter Pan in the process...and then crash landed through a roof and crashed through the bottom of the floor to the house that they broke the roof in 0.o...(A/N: haha BIG JUMBLE OF ON GOING WORDS! xD)

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! A HOLE! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yuffie jumped into the hole and ended up landing on top of Yuna, Rikku, and Wakka with a loud kaboom...She ended up knocking all of them unconsious with Xs in thier eyes making it look like this: X.X

"HI WAKKAI! HI RIKKUI! HI YUNIE!" Yuffie squealed o so happily.

No response

"WAKE UP DAMN IT!" She started to slap all of them in the faces and jumping on thier backs and throwing a flower pot at them and smashing a mirror on thier asses...

No response

Yuffie got pissed and crossed her arms...BEFORE THROWING NINJA STARS AT THEM BUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA!

No response...Uh...dude...Yuffie I think you killed them already...

"NO I DID NOT!" She looked towards them and grab Yuna's arm

"SEE! YUNA'S ARM IS STILL WARM! THAT MEANS THEIR STILL ALIVE!"

x.x

Anyways...Let's go check up on Riku, Cloud, Selphie, and Namine...shall we?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! YOU EVIL AUTHORESS! YOU MUST HELP ME WAKE UP YUNIE, WAKKAI, AND RIKKUI!"

SHUT THE FUCK UP YUFFIE OR ELSE YOUR GONNA JUMP INTO THE SHARP NEEDLE LIKE ROCKS OVER THERE!

"...Fine..."

That's right...Anyways.,...as I was SAYING...

Riku, Selphie, Cloud and Namine (got exploded from Looney Tune world remember?) landed in Springfield where all of a sudden they see the rest of the gang there! (as in Sora, Kairi, Leon, Tidus, and the rest of them...)

"What are you guys doing here?" Namine asked them.

"We are here because...because...um...uh..." Tidus pondered about...

They're there cuz I say so! Anyways they all started exploring the town of Springfield where Homer Simpson was ten times his size and was chasing a donut that was ten times its size too... 

"OMG! IT'S HOMERZILLA!" Riku shouted as they all ran for their lives...They ran all the way to the nuclear plant where they all got attacked by floating donuts with wings... Ducky was using a bazooka which ended up blowing a giant hole in the wall...He accidentaly shot through the same hole again which nuked the whole town of springfield...

"Hey guys! Let's hide in here!" Kairi yelled out and pointed to a room with a bunch of buttons... They all ran in and quickly shut the door...only I think they forgot someone...

"OMG! OPEN THE FUCK UP! SAVE-A ME-A THE DONUT-AS!" Selphie screamed in Mario's accent as she slammed on the locked door...

"Did you hear somethin?" Riku asked...

"Uh...Nope..." Cloud replied... In the background you could hear Selphie screaming her head off with bunches of knocks on the door with slamming and glass breaking...

"Wow...Lookey at all these buttonies!" Namine said in a kawaii childish voice...

"Hm...Look at this BIG GIGANTIS RED BUTTON WITH THE SIGN DO NOT PUSH ON TOP OF IT!" Tidus pointed to it...

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I wonder what it does!" Sora said with his o so adorable googley blue sapphire eyes...

"I WANNA KNOW!" Tidus shouted...

"Don't..." Riku started...

"You..." Rikku continued...

"DARE..." Cloud continued...

"Push..." Kairi came next...

"That..." That was Yuffie...

"BUTTON..." That was Namine...

"God..." Tis is Yuna...

"DAMMIT ..." Leon...continued...

"Damn! That was the end of the sentence! D'oh!" Wakka said...

And...Tidus pushed the button...

KABOOM! KAPLOW! KAPLOOEY! KABLAMMY WAMMY SAMMY PAMMY GAMMY JAMMY WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THE WHOLE WORLD HAS JUST EXPLODED AND THEY ARE ALL IN SPACE! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! xD

"Great...NOW what do we do..." Riku asked crossing his arm...And plus he's floating upside down...

"I KNOW! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Sora suggested...

"NO!" Everyone but Sora and Tidus screamed in unison...

"I don't wanna go through all theat again!" Selphie complained... "It'll ruin my hairdue!"

"Well...At least it's over but...THE EARTH KINDA EXPLODED US AND NOW WE'RE STUCK HERE IN SPACE!" Leon shouted furiously...

"BOMB!" Ducky squealed hugging onto a bomb...

"Uh..." Everyone all had anime sweatdrops...

KABAAMM!

The screen turned white after the explosion...And everyone appeared there...

"Wtf!" Riku cursed... Out of the blue a giant eraser started to erase Riku's hair off...And then a pencil comes out and draws a mohawk on him xD...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! WAAAH! THE AUTHORESS IS EVIL I TELLS YA EVIL! EVIL EVIL EVIL EVILER THAN HELL ITSELF! WAH!" Then the pencil comes back and draws a anvil on top of everyone...

"Uh...What's that..." Rikku asked to no one in particular...And then the anvil drops on all of them making them crash through the white page and into...THE REAL WORLD! Ten thousand years into the future where DUCKY is KING OF THE WORLD! That's right...KING OF THE WORLD! And the whole world is PENGUINTOPIA! And everyone are PENGUINS!

"Damn and I thought the author has already run out of ideas..." Leon mumbled... Then all of a sudden BARNEY ONCE AGAIN COMES!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed and started to run away but then they heard a loud crashing noise...They turned around and saw that Barney had slipped on a bannana and DIED!n Amazingly amazing...0.0...

"WTF! AFTER ALL WE DID TO GET RID OF THAT FUCKING DINOSAUR, IT DIES BY SLIPPING ON A FUCKING BANNANA?" Yuffie screamed with steam coming out of her ear as her face started to grow red out of anger...And then...She exploded 0.o...exploding the whole world AGAIN...

Now...They are back at the white page...again...

"HALILUA! NO MORE JUMPING OFF CLIFFS!" Selphie cheered...

"YAY!" Everyone else cheered along after her...

O really? The floor opens up underneath them...

"0.0" The group floated there for a while and then...dropped! BUAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHAA!

And the screen fade out...

The End...or is it? MUAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**HAHAHAHAA! ROFLMAO! I'M EVIL AREN'T I! HAHAHA Anyways I might make some bloopers! xDD**

**Riku: WHAT? OH HELL NO!**

**Me: O HELL YES!**

**Sora: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WE MADE LOTS AND LOTS OF BLOOPERS!**

**Me: HAHAHA! Till Next Time! And...IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE ASS UPDATE! PLZ FORGIVE ME!  
**


End file.
